fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Malacoda
Malacoda, the Demon between Boundaries (Once the first Arc of this character ends it'll all be put here, or well the parts that are important.) Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 5-B | 2-C Name: Malacoda, Wretched Demon Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dreadlord Nathrazem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 9), Acausality, Regeneration (Low-Godly via regeneration/reformation from the Nether) | As before Magic, Energy Projection and Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation and Control, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice/Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Precognition, Danmaku, Causality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Generation, Flight, Chaos Manipulation, Body Control, Healing (Via Unholy Magic), Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Summoning, Attack Reflection, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession, Clairvoyance, Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Chain Manipulation, Necromancy, Destruction, Curse Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Willpower Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Hemomancy, Disease Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Disintegration, Anti-Magic, Destabilization, Rot inducement, Unholy Territory, Soul Removal, Boundary Manipulation, Timeline manipulation. Attack Potency: Building Level (Far stronger physically than any of the Mortal races of Azeroth) | Small Planet Level (The Legion has been able to destroy planets completely by engulfing in it Fel Fire, Malacoda is no different with significantly greater Manipulation over the properties of the Universe than most.) | Universe level+ (Destroyed a Timeline to deal with a terrible foe, Warcraft Universes are made of Multiple different Realms and Pocket dimensions) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Demon Hunters) | Subsonic | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown (He doesn't lift) Striking Strength: Building Class | Small Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: Dwarf Star level Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Up to Several kilometers away (Via sensing) | Universal (Via Astromancy) | Multi-Universal (Via his personal Universe), High Multiversal (Via the Nether) Standard Equipment: None notable (Yet) Intelligence: Incredibly High, having lived for an incredible amount of time, travelling to multiple different Universes and timelines he's acquired a safely high amount of Knowledge. Weaknesses: He's very confident in his manipulative abilities. Without his connection to Aldritch, he loses all sense of purpose and Sanity leading to his state of being Absolutely insane. Feats: Creating his own personal Mirco-Universe on the same plane as the Twisting Nether. Destroying a Timeline to rid of a 'Terrible foe'. Though he lost, he was able to give Aldritch a good fight while insane. Manipulate almost all known forces in the Warcraft Universe. Tear apart the Boundaries of Time, Space, Life and Death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Mage Spells All Warlock Spells Varying amounts of Death Knight Spells. All Necromancer spells. Touch of Death: An instant-casting spell that causes instant death to a target within 80 ft of the Caster, though Survival in nigh-impossible (For beings below Mid-Godly Regeneration or Total Shadow / Magic resistance) if a person does survive they'll notice their soul has been severed from it's body with an additional Curse that increases Shadow damage taken. This spell can only be cast every 48 hours. (RPG Spell) Shatter Timeline: A spell that can only be cast in his Personal Universe, he has only ever been able and has ever cast this spell, the spell, as the name implies, destroys totally a timeline. Key: Physically | With his Maximum power | Within his own Personal Micro-Universe Other: Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Healing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Death Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Age Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Chain Users Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Pain Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Blood Users Category:Disease Users Category:Perception Users Category:Resistance Negation Users